Why Did It Have To Be Her?
by AllThereIs
Summary: "No! No, no, no, no, no, NO! It's not supposed to happen this way!" "What'd you expect? 'Candles and romantic music?" He sneered, "C'mon. Let's get realistic kid." Kid. She was just a kid. She wasn't ready for this. Rated M for a reason. RAPE. Don't worry not by either of the twins.


**A/N: Heeeellloooo, lovely's! This is just a one-shot I was all of the sudden inspired to write. I know, I know. I'm a twisted, sadistic person. I swear I am the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. I think my mom got the wrong baby at the hospital, but she just denied it. I think she's hiding something from me...**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? You guy's are not stupid enough to think I own any of this, are you? The only thing I own is the plot and the mysterious guy that I couldn't find a name, for because I'm a lazy cow.**

**WARNING: Non-consensual sex people! Don't like it, don't read it!**

**Well...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Why Did It Have To Be Her?**

* * *

His hand's were roaming her body. One second they were on her waist, the next they were on her developing breasts. He wouldn't stop. She tried to push him away, but it was no use. He was much stonger than her. He was a seventh year and she was a third. What made it worse was he wasn't even a Slytherin. (Okay that sounds pretty stereotyped, but Slytherins were known to be pretty awful.) He was a fellow Gryffindor. She couldn't recall his name, but she knew because of his tie.

His hand's started going south. Closer and closer to the place she really didn't want those hand's to go.

"Please! Stop! Stop!" She begged.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. If you'll just _relax_ I'm sure you _might_ enjoy it as much as I will." He said as he put sloppy wet kisses down her neck. She shook her head vigorously from side to side.

One of his hands finally found the edge of her underwear. He slipped it under the waistband and she whimpered. Why wouln't he stop? Why couldn't just he leave her be?

Just five minutes ago she was walking down a corridor when he cornered her. She told him to leave her alone, but to no avail.

He roughly shoved a caloused finger into her, now violated, womanhood. She felt sick. She could feel the bile rising from her throat. She swallowed it down though.

While his hand worked at pumping in and out of her, his other hand worked at the bottons of her white blouse. He finally got tired of it so he just ripped it open. He looked at her like he was the predator and she was his prey. He wasted no time in quickly taking her bra off, letting loose her perky mounds. He roughly took one nipple into his mouth sucking and biting so hard that she couldn't help, but cry out in pain. His finger was working harder and faster to the point to where she was now raw. She let a tear fall down her cheek.

She just gave up. Stopped fighting. She had no hope, so why fight.

He reached under her skirt and ripped her knickers off, smiling cruely.

"This is going to be fun."

She sobbed. He pulled on the zipper of his trousers. She finally got her courage back.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, _NO_! It's not supposed to happen this way!"

"What'd you expect? 'Candles and romantic music'?" He sneered, "C'mon. Let's get realistic _kid_."

Kid. She was just a kid. She wasn't ready for this.

He swiftly pulled his trousers down. He slid her skirt up revealing her to him. He let his member free. At the sight of it she started screaming, beating her hands against his chest.

"PLEASE!" She sobbed, begged. "Please don't do this!"

He put his hand to her mouth and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. It'll be _quick_." And with that he rammed himself into her.

She screamed bloody murder.

The pain was horrible. It wasn't like she expected her first time not to hurt, but Merlin did it hurt. She felt like her body was being ripped in half. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks. Her first time wasn't supposed to be like this; it was supposed to be with somone she loved.

She sobbed as he thrust harder and harder into her raw core. She just sat there and prayed for God to help her. To send help of some sort.

"HEY!" Somone yelled from down the corridor. She inwardly sighed.

He stopped thrusting, pulled out of her and bolted, letting her slide down the wall and fall to the floor.

She ached all over. She was tired and weak. She just laid there. Unmoving.

She heard two pairs of footsteps running towards her.

"Hermione?" The voice's were identical and sounded surprised.

Fred and George lent down on each side of her body. She didn't even blink at the movement. They looked at the poor girl in front of them. George, noticing she was half naked, took his cloak off and wrapped around her sore body.

All of the sudden she just started sobbing. Why her? Why did it have to be _her_?

Two pairs of arms wrapped around her. They just let her cry. They didn't care.

Their was only one thing going through their minds at that moment:

I'm going to kill the bastard who did this.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know it sucked. But whatever!**

**REVEIWS MAKE ME NOT WRITE DARK SHIT LIKE THIS!**

**So you better reveiw bitches!**

**Or I'll cut you. :|**

**Nah, just kidding! I love you to much to do that! :)**

**-Rachel-**


End file.
